The machine has a conveying device on which the plates are transversely arranged such that the respective leading narrow side is arranged perpendicularly with respect to the longitudinal or main axis (X) of travel, and the respective plate overhangingly extends beyond or laterally from the conveying device for access. The apparatus also includes an edge-gluding device and a shaping-milling device, both of which, with respect to the longitudinal axis (X), are sequentially or serially one behind the other and laterally arranged at the conveying device. The apparatus, furthermore, includes at least one milling or cutting tool or unit, which extends with its axis of rotation transversely with respect to the main axis (X) as well as parallel with respect to the plane of the workpiece and which is at least capable of operatively contacting, and to engage while following the contour of the upper side of a respective workpiece.
In known machines of this type, the profile or contour milling or cutting of the edge strips to be secured at the narrow sides or edges of a workpiece is carried out at two serially arranged work stations. Thus, when considered in the main direction of flow of material, next following behind the contour or profile milling unit, which includes a milling or cutting tool which is adapted to engage or is guided sufficiently closely along the upper surface or side of the workpiece, is arranged a second milling or cutting tool, which is adapted to engage or is guided sufficiently closely along the lower or bottom side or surface of the workpiece.
While this prior art arrangement allows a rather high feed velocity of the workpieces through the machine, a rather lengthy machine structure is necessary, as well as a corresponding workpiece input and workpiece exit or output at the different ends of the machine, since the workpieces are moved in one direction of travel only. At the input end or side, as well as at the exit end or side of the machine, either additional operator positions or automatically functioning devices need to be employed, thus leading to considerable operating and space requirements.
It is desirable, in the case of many applications of machines of the mentioned type, for reasons of organization and space, to feed and remove the workpieces at only one location. In this context, it is known from German Utility Patent No. 86 20 374, to arrange parallel with respect to the conveying device a returning device for the workpieces. The workpieces need then to be transferred, at the completion of the forward movement or path, from the conveying device to the returning device, which means that special transfer devices need to be used. The returning device is a further machine unit or component and requires considerable space when workpieces need to be moved back in horizontal attitude.
It is therefore an important main object of the invention to provide a machine of the type described which can be fed at one location, which is of compact structure and which does not require for the reversing or return cycle of the workpiece additional structural width, or separate return conveying devices.